nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Eishi Sasazuka
Eishi Sasazuka (笹塚 衛士 Sasazuka Eishi) is a police detective introduced early in the series. Overview Sasazuka is a rather serious and lifeless person who almost never shows any expression. Despite this, he is very responsible, reliable and hardworking. Sasazuka is always calm when carrying out his duties, and rarely ever panics. The police department relies on him a lot, and without him around the department becomes quite chaotic. Sasazuka usually shows some concern for Yako, as she reminds him of his sister (who was her same age around the time she died). Sasazuka is shown to have many oddities. He has low blood pressure, and rarely gets angry (though he and Godai get on bad terms because of the difference in their behaviour; Godai is the only person who makes him act like a little kid). He can go through a day just by having 20 minutes of sleep. He also displays some plant-like qualities, being able to survive on water, salt, coffee and sunlight and apparently releasing oxygen. The temperature of the office he works in even goes down by 3°C whenever he is around. He is also frequently seen smoking cigarettes in the Manga, but only once in the Anime. History Sasazuka's past isn't mentioned much at all in the anime. Around more than ten years prior to the current storyline, Sasazuka, Usui and Tsukushi were schoolmates. Tsukushi thought Sasazuka and Usui were both very impressive students, though he felt Sasazuka was slightly higher than Usui. Sasazuka was apparently quite expressive back then, and had a rivalry with Usui. On the day of an important exam however, Sasazuka finds his entire family killed and cut up to fit inside small wooden boxes. The police classified the killings as the first works of X; though later in the series it is revealed Sasazuka's father came too close to Sicks, who decided to kill off the man and his wife and daughter. He loses all his emotions on that day and skipped the exams, leaving Usui angered at the fact Sasazuka did not honor their rivalry. Tsukushi visits Sasazuka to check on his condition one week after the incident, and Sasazuka disappears for a few years after that, presumably to enter the blackmarket in search for his family's murderer and gaining skills as part of a guerilla military group. Years later, he came back to the Police Department, with a training and abilities that Tsukushi regards as "not taught at the Police". Abilities Sasazuka has incredible marksmanship, being able to get the target on the first shot without fail. He also has an agile mind and is capable of making quick decisions in a fight. He is capable of beating up several thugs by himself as well. During his battle with Sicks, Sasazuka manages to turn the entire warehouse into a deathtrap, setting up explosives and sharp blades everywhere. Sasha and Shura, who both had experience in wars, found Sasazuka's abilities surpassing that of an army and found it amazing that one man was capable of such a feat. Throughout the series, there were suggestions by characters that Sasazuka could undergo photosynthesis. Overview Sasazuka made his first appearance in the first case of the series with Inspector Takeda in the death of Yako's father. Yako and Neuro manage to expose Takeda as the criminal, and Jun Ishigaki is assigned to be Sasazuka's new partner. Sasazuka appears in most of the cases after this, catching the criminals after Yako had pinpointed them out. During the Statue case Sasazuka gets severely injured in his encounter with X, and is put in the hospital for the whole of the HAL arc (he recovers in time for the HAL arc in the anime). Later in the series Sasazuka is assigned to work with Andrew Sixson to capture X. They eventually corner X after his defeat to Neuro, but Andrew reveals himself to be Sicks, and flies off with X on a helicopter. Shizuka Todoroki is assigned as Sasazuka's second partner not long after this to prepare for Sicks' oncoming attacks. During Neuro's fight with Tierra, Sasazuka notices Neuro asking the people to assist him in killing his opponent. He shoots Tierra and helps Neuro beat the New Bloodline member, later learning Neuro's real form as a demon. Soon, Sasazuka is assigned to collect some information from Dr. Honjou. He meets Yako and Godai there and they decide to join him as they had the same intention in mind. Vijaya and Kasai attack them before they could hold the discussion however, and they end up running around the hotel to escape their pursuers. They later head over to the forest to collect Dr. Honjou's old documents, but Vijaya had followed them there as well. After a bit of struggling, Sasazuka and Godai finally defeat Vijaya with some help from Neuro. Sasazuka joins the group for a fishing trip later, where he manages to catch the second biggest fish. He and Neuro have a small discussion on the true killer of Sasazuka's family, and when he realised Neuro came to the same conclusion he had, he set out to kill Sicks. A few days later the police department realise Sasazuka's sudden disappearance. Godai gets a call from Ryuuichi, who tells Godai Sasazuka had beat him and all his subordinates up in order to collect information on Sicks' whereabouts. Yako and Godai immediately go to Sasazuka's location to prevent him from possibly hurting himself. Sasazuka had already reached Sicks' location however and managed to defeat all his subordinates. Sasazuka slowly closes in on Sicks, but "Ishigaki" suddenly appears and stabs Sasazuka through the chest. He reveals himself as the improved X (XI), and begins tormenting Sasazuka by transforming into his family members. Yako and Godai arrive at this point but are unable to do anything as there was a wall between both sides. Sasazuka gives Yako a final smile, and is shot by Sicks at point-blank range as Yako helplessly watches. After his funeral, Yako blames herself for being unable to prevent Sasazuka's death while Usui and the entire police department decide to avenge Sasazuka's death by ending the reign of the New Bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:Deceased